What is this feeling?
by TsukiyomiAradia
Summary: HyuugaxKonatsu. Lemon later on, some mild language.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN 07-GHOST. **

Okay, well, this is my 2nd fanfic, I hope this is a lot better than the first one...Personally I think I suck at writing stories due to the fact that I usually give up in the middle. But I hope you guys will enjoy it. Lemon later on in the story.

**

* * *

**

"Neh~ Konatsu-kun, whatcha doing?" Hyuuga asked. "What does it seem like I'm doing, lieutenant?" Konatsu didn't look up from his paperwork. Hyuuga unwrapped a lollipop and put it in his mouth. "You're no fun!" Hyuuga said. Konatsu just rolled his eyes and continued working. Minutes later, Konatsu put his work in a neat pile and smiled, "Done at last!" He turned to Hyuuga, who seemed like he was doing his work due to the fact that he had a pen in hand and seemed like he was writing. Konatsu got up from his desk and walked over to Hyuuga's desk to discover Hyuuga, once again, was doodling over important documents. "Lieutenant!" Konatsu yelled. "Mm?" Hyuuga answered, glancing up. "Can you NOT draw on these documents?" Konatsu asked angrily. Hyuuga leaned back on his chair, "Nope" Hyuuga smiled widely. Konatsu shook his head in defeat, "Just do your paperwork." "Hai, hai!" Hyuuga smiled Konatsu walked back to his desk, knowing that Hyuuga is just going to slack again.

**Hyuuga's Diary**

Konatsu is so cute. That look in his face when he's nagging me, just makes me want to hug him! I can't stop staring at him. Na~ what's going on? Whenever I see Konatsu, I just want to eat him up! He has no idea what kind of power he has over me! But I can't let my guard off. I have to act the same way I always do, or Konatsu would start to think I'm weird. But then again, I am weird... Oh, well, as long as I can keep myself from jumping him, it should be fine.

**Konatsu's Diary**

Lately, I've noticed Lieutenant Hyuuga's been looking at me weirdly, the way one would look at their lover. Also, his doodlings are kinda strange. He used to draw Ayanami-san and others, but he's been drawing me a lot nowadays. I wonder what's going on.

"Commander Kuroyuri!" Konatsu called down the hall. Kuroyuri and Haruse stopped walking and turned. "Konatsu!" Kuroyuri said. "Ayanami-san wanted me to give you this." Konatsu gave Kuroyuri some sheets of paper. Hyuuga, who appeared out of no where, put an arm around Konatsu's shoulder. "Neh~ Konatsu, come play with me!" Hyuuga said. _'P-play with me? He can't mean…He wants to…' _Konatsu's face turned red. "Konatsu? Are you okay?" Kuroyuri looked at him with concern. "Um…Uh, yea. I'm fine." Konatsu replied, face still red. Kuroyuri, unconvinced that Konatsu was fine, just nodded and said, "As long as you're fine." Kuroyuri and Haruse turned and left. Hyuuga walked in front of Konatsu and looked at him in the eyes, "Konatsu-kun?" "I…uh…um…I have…uh…work to do! Sorry! Can't! Bye!" Konatsu ran past Hyuuga. Hyuuga scratched his head in confusion, and then shrugged.

**Kuroyuri's Diary**

Konatsu's been acting weirdly around Lieutenant Hyuuga. Just now, when lieutenant Hyuuga asked Konatsu if he wanted to play, Konatsu turned really read and started to stutter. That is so unlike him. It's like he lost his cool, calm and composed façade. I think Konatsu was thinking dirty. Konatsu's so innocent! That's what makes him so cute! Na~ But he's like a big brother like Haruse. But I think he'll look pretty good with Lieutenant Hyuuga.

**Konatsu's Diary**

Oh, jeez! I just embarrassed myself in front of Kuroyuri-sama and Haruse-san. Stupid Hyuuga! It's all his fault! He has no idea how much I love him! Wait...WHAT? Did I just say I love him? That's impossible! How can I...I mean how can I love him? Is this what I'm feeling? This butterfly feeling comes up when I see Hyuuga. Is that also why I turned red when he asked me if I wanted to play? I mean most of the time, I would just brush him off and tell him to go do his work. No way! I'm actually falling for him? Oh my god!

Aradia: Okay, well, I know this chapter is pretty short, but this was done on a spur of the moment and I just had to write it down. There will be more to come. Please review ^_^

Konatsu: I don't think like that!

Aradia: Think like what?

Konatsu: Like that! I don't like Hyuuga!

Hyuuga: You don't like me?

Konatsu: NOT IN THE WAY SHE WRITES!

Aradia: Stingy


	2. Chapter 2

After dinner, Konatsu went to his room. Hyuuga was following him quietly in the shadows (a/n I don't really know why I wrote that…Oh well) Once Konatsu reached his room and entered, Hyuuga stayed in the hallway, until he was sure that Konatsu was in the bathroom then entered as well.

Konatsu turned on the water and stepped in to the shower. He let the water flow over him. 'What in the world was I thinking? I mean how can lieutenant Hyuuga like me? He acts all lovey-dovey around Ayanami-san. He drawing me a lot might just be a coincidence. I mean I'm always there when he's drawing.' Konatsu thought. "DAMN IT!" Konatsu yelled, punching the wall, "I can't stand it! I just love him so fucking much!" Tears rolled down his cheek, mixing with the steaming water.

Hyuuga, after hearing the outburst, left Konatsu's room, quietly pondering on who Konatsu could love

**Hyuuga's Diary**

I think I have just heard something I shouldn't have heard. But it hurts me so much to hear the pain in Konatsu's voice. I just want to go and kiss the pains away. I will get to the bottom of this! I will find out who he loves…Then maybe I can sleep in peace if the person knows that Konatsu loves him and I know that that person will cherish him.

Konatsu sat at his desk, diligently working. Hyuuga lounged around, eating his candy apple. Konatsu glanced at Hyuuga, which in return, received a smile from him. Konatsu quickly looked away. Hyuuga stood up and walked to Konatsu's desk. Konatsu continued working, trying to ignore Hyuuga. Hyuuga gave an inward sigh and slammed a stack of paper on Konatsu's desk. Konatsu, startled, looked up at Hyuuga, "Lieutenant?" Konatsu asked, confused. "I'm done." Hyuuga said. "Oh. Uh…okay. Um…Just leave it there and I'll bring it to Ayanami-san later, so just leave it there." Konatsu said quickly, and then turned back to his work. Hyuuga was irritated

**Hyuuga's Diary**

Damn it, Konatsu! What kind of spell are you putting on me? That innocent look on you face is just so…so… I don't know! It just draws me in even more! I love you so much. SO very much. Why can't you see that? Konatsu, I want you to be mine and mine only. Yet, I'm afraid that you love someone other than me…

"Neh~ Hyuuga. Do you like anyone?" Kuroyuri asked. "Hm? Yea, I do." Hyuuga said, lounging on the couch. "Who is it? Is it Ayanami-sama?" Kuroyuri eagerly asked. "No." Hyuuga said. "Haruse? No, wait, you can't have Haruse. He's mine. Is it Captain Katsuragi?" Kuroyuri guessed. "Nope and nope." Hyuuga stared out the window. "Konatsu, then!" Kuroyuri yelled. Hyuuga looked at Kuroyuri's eager face then sighed. "It's Konatsu!" Kuroyuri said happily. "It's me what?" Konatsu entered the lounge drying his hair. He was wearing a button up shirt, which was a bit wet around his shoulders, and his uniform pants. "Hyuuga likes…" Kuroyuri was cut off by Hyuuga clasping a hand over his mouth (a/n her mouth?) "Nothing" Hyuuga replied. Konatsu raised an eyebrow, the sat down beside Haruse.

**Konatsu's Diary**

Hyuuga likes who? Why did he try to cover it up? Can it be that…No, not likely. Highly impossible. He likes Ayanami-san. I'm just his begleiter, that's all. Begleiter…he only sees me as that

**Hyuuga's Diary**

He looks so damn sexy! I wanted to go and rip off Konatsu's shirt and devour him right there and then! CURSE IT! Konatsu…I want you. I want you so badly. I love you. I have to have you! I MUST have you!


	3. Chapter 3

Hyuuga was staring off in to space and was very deep in thought. "—yuuga. Lieutenant Hyuuga! LIEUTENANT HYUUGA!" Konatsu yelled. Hyuuga snapped out of his trance. "Yes?" Hyuuga smiled. "Are you done your paperwork?" Konatsu was annoyed. "Nope." Hyuuga cheerfully answered. Konatsu sighed and shook his head. He turned to return to his desk. Hyuuga grabbed his arm causing Konatsu to stop on his tracks and turn. "Lieutenant?" Konatsu was confused. Hyuuga looked Konatsu in the eye and asked, "Konatsu…Do you like me?" Konatsu hesitated then answered, "Of course I do. I'm your begleiter after all. Please let go of my arm, lieutenant" Hyuuga reluctantly released his hold on Konatsu.

**Hyuuga's Diary**

Damn it, Konatsu! I didn't mean it like that! What do you mean you're my begleiter after all? Is that what you think I think of you as? Why do you keep calling me "Lieutenant" or "Lieutenant Hyuuga"? I LOVE YOU SO FUCKING MUCH!

**Konatsu's Diary**

Hyuuga asked if I like him…I told him of course, and then added that I was his begleiter. I couldn't say it…I couldn't tell him "I love you." Hyuuga…. I love you. I love you so much!

"Let's have a duel, Konatsu-kun~" Hyuuga said. "Huh?" Konatsu was confused. "You. Me. A duel." Hyuuga simply replied, unwrapping another lollipop. "The stakes?" Konatsu inquired. "If I win, you stop nagging me about my work for a week." Hyuuga stated. "If I win?" Konatsu asked. "I'll listen to whatever you have to say. Complaints, qualms, questions, so on." Hyuuga replied. "Mmm…." Konatsu thought for a minute, and then answered, "Alright. When?" Hyuuga broke out in a wide smile, "Right now." "Not in here though." Konatsu said, standing up to go. "Of course." Hyuuga followed Konatsu out to an open field.

Once they reached the field, they drew their swords. "Don't hold back, Konatsu-kun" Hyuuga yelled. "Not planning on it!" Konatsu called back. "GO!" Hyuuga ran towards Konatsu, releasing a large blast of zaiphon. Konatsu dodged the attack and returned the attack. The attacks went back and forth and was a flurry if movement. The fight lasted for hours until the fight became a standstill. Konatsu was out of breath with few bloody cuts. "We tied, I guess" Konatsu said. "There can not be a tie" Hyuuga stated. "Then who is the winner?" Konatsu asked, trying to catch his breath. "I don't know." Hyuuga replied, standing straight up. "Um…How about we do this…I tell you whatever I want and you listen and I won't nag you for 2 days? Fair?" Konatsu asked, sheathing his sword. "Sure, let's do that." Hyuuga smiled

Katsuragi was sitting in the lounge when Konatsu entered. Konatsu grabbed a bottle of mineral water from the fridge and sat down. "What's with the bandages?" Katsuragi asked, looking up from his book. "Huh? Oh, these. I was duelling with lieutenant Hyuuga." Konatsu replied. As soon as the name was said, Hyuuga entered the room. Katsuragi nodded at Konatsu's reply and continued reading. Hyuuga went to the fridge and took out a bottle of water.

There was dead silence in the room. Katsuragi felt uncomfortable in room so he stood and said, "I've got some things to finish." Hyuuga nodded. Now, Konatsu felt even more uncomfortable being in the room with Hyuuga. "I…uh…I'm going to…bed. Yeah. I'm going to go to bed now. Night." Konatsu walked past Hyuuga quickly, Hyuuga quickly grabbed Konatsu's arm, and "Don't you have something to tell me?" Konatsu hesitated, "I will…I'll tell you tomorrow. It's not important." Hyuuga raised an eyebrow and tightened his grip when Konatsu tried to break away. "Tell me now, Konatsu." Hyuuga said dangerously. "Umm…Oh, okay. 1) Do your own paperwork. 2) Don't draw on important documents. Um…uh…Yea, that's about it." Konatsu sheepishly laughed. "No, that's not about it. You have something else to say." Hyuuga said. Konatsu looked at Hyuuga, _'Should I confess now? But what will I do if I get turned down?'_ Konatsu thought. "I…I …um…" Konatsu looked down. "Yes?" Hyuuga urged Konatsu to continue. "I…love you." Konatsu mumbled. "Pardon?" Hyuuga had a smile plastered on his face. "I love you." Konatsu said a bit louder. "I can't hear you." Hyuuga teased. "I LOVE YOU! Okay?" Konatsu was beet red. Hyuuga smiled even wider. Konatsu, very flustered, took his chance and ran to the door.

But before he could open the door, he was stopped by Hyuuga. "Konatsu, do you know how long I waited for you to say those words to me?" Hyuuga murmured into Konatsu's ear. Konatsu didn't turn to face Hyuuga. "No." he muttered. "Turn around, Konatsu. Look at me." Hyuuga said. Konatsu slowly turned to face Hyuuga. "You're so cute when you blush." Hyuuga smiled. "S-stop teasing me, lieutenant." Konatsu said. "But you're so cute." Hyuuga stated. Konatsu looked away. "Really?" Konatsu looked Hyuuga in the eye. "Yes, so cute I want to devour you right here and now. Hyuuga hungrily kissed Konatsu.


	4. Chapter 4

Hyuuga kissed Konatsu, "Mmf." Konatsu moaned, and then broke the kiss. "No-not here," he mumbled. "Hmm?" Hyuuga said, nibbling on Konatsu's ear lobe. "Nn~ not here." Konatsu said a bit louder. Hyuuga looked at Konatsu's flushed face, then smiled. "But of course, I wouldn't want the others to see your cute face," Hyuuga said.

Hyuuga brought Konatsu to his room. Hyuuga kissed Konatsu hungrily. Konatsu weaved his hands in Hyuuga's hair. Hyuuga's hand unbuttoned Konatsu's shirt. Konatsu gasped when Hyuuga's hand pinched his nipple. "Nnn…" Konatsu moaned. Hyuuga pulled Konatsu in to the bed. Hyuuga kissed Konatsu's neck and made butterfly kisses towards one of Konatsu's nipples. He took one in to his mouth. Konatsu gasped and arched his back. Hyuuga slipped one of his hands in to Konatsu's pants. Konatsu squirmed. "You're already hard, Konatsu-kun." Hyuuga commented. "Stop…don't…" Konatsu gasped out. Hyuuga looked at Konatsu, "You're so beautiful, Konatsu." Hyuuga brushed away the hair on Konatsu's face. Konatsu quickly hid his face in a pillow. "Don't do that. I want to see your face." Hyuuga gently said as he pried the pillow away from Konatsu. He smiled when he saw Konatsu face, Konatsu quickly looked away. "Look at me, Konatsu. Look only at me." Hyuuga kissed Konatsu's earlobe and once again kissed Konatsu, asking for entrance. Konatsu obliged.

"Nn…Not there. Please don't…" Konatsu gasped. Hyuuga smiled, "Relax." Hyuuga removed Konatsu's remaining clothes. "You're so naughty." Hyuuga touched the head of Konatsu's member and some precum leaked out. "Stop…t-teasing m-me" Konatsu whimpered. Hyuuga took Konatsu's member in to his mouth, Konatsu gasped at the sensation. Konatsu gripped the bed sheets. "Ahn…ahh…I-I-I am g-going t-to…." Konatsu bucked his hips and came. Hyuuga swallowed it. "Mmm~ tastes like chocolate. (a/n Chocolate?)" Konatsu sat up and began tugging at Hyuuga's pants. "Let me do it to you." He mumbled. Hyuuga obliged. Konatsu licked the tip of Hyuuga's member, Hyuuga stifled a moaned. Konatsu took Hyuuga's whole member in to his mouth and deep-throated him. "Ah~ Konatsu-kun~" Hyuuga said, gripping Konatsu's hair. Moments later, Hyuuga came and Konatsu swallowed Hyuuga's come.

Hyuuga kissed Konatsu. Hyuuga touched Konatsu's entrance. "Ahn~" Konatsu cried in to Hyuuga's mouth. Hyuuga broke the kiss and placed three fingers to Konatsu mouth, "Suck." He commanded. Konatsu took the three fingers in to his mouth and licked them. When the fingers were removed, Konatsu whimpered. Hyuuga moved his hand to Konatsu's entrance again, slowly inserting a finger in to him. "S-stop!" Konatsu squirmed. "Shh~ It'll fine." Hyuuga comforted Konatsu. Soon, he inserted a second finger, causing Konatsu to gasp, finally a third was added. "I-it hurts." Konatsu had tears in his eyes. "It'll be fine. It'll feel better soon." Hyuuga kissed away the tears. Konatsu gasped and arched his back, "Ah~" Konatsu cried out. "It's there isn't it? Your voice is so beautiful." Hyuuga removed his fingers and licked them. "Tasty." He commented. Konatsu whimpered.

Hyuuga placed himself in between Konatsu's legs. "This might hurt a bit." Hyuuga whispered and Konatsu gave a small nod. Hyuuga placed his member at Konatsu's entrance and slowly pushed it in. "Ah~" Konatsu cried out in pain. Hyuuga stopped, "Are you alright?" he whispered. Konatsu nodded. Hyuuga kissed Konatsu as he continued to push his member in. Once fully sheathed, Hyuuga looked at Konatsu, "Tell me when to move." He looked at Konatsu tenderly. "M-move" Konatsu said hoarsely. Hyuuga slowly thrusted in. "F-faster" Konatsu said, wrapping his arms around Hyuuga's neck. Hyuuga went faster and brushed Konatsu's sweet spot. Konatsu moaned louder, "H-Hyuuga! Nn~" Hyuuga smiled and continued to hit that spot. "Ahn~ I-I-I am going to c-come!" Konatsu cried. Hyuuga was also at his limit. "Me too, Konatsu." Hyuuga kissed Konatsu and they came together.

Konatsu was sleeping peacefully next to Hyuuga. Hyuuga smiled at Konatsu and brushed away a stray piece of hair on Konatsu's face. "I love you, Konatsu" he whispered and kissed Konatsu's forehead.

Hyuuga's Diary

Konatsu was so cute when we did it. His voice, the face he made, everything! It's all mine now. Ah, Konatsu, finally I made you mine. I waited years to hear you tell me you love me. I'm so glad I made you my begleiter. Now no one can take you. I love you so much, Konatsu

Konatsu's Diary

I confessed! And Lieutenant Hyuuga said he loved me too. I'm so happy. But…I still can't believe that we had…had sex. Oh my god! This is so embarrassing. I hope no one heard us. I was pretty loud. Wah! What should I do if someone asked what happened?


	5. Chapter 5

"Please do your work!" Konatsu said. "I thought you said you weren't going to nag me for 2 days." Hyuuga said, unwrapping another lollipop. "It's not nagging. I'm asking you to do your work." Konatsu said, annoyed. "Then I don't want to." Hyuuga leaned back in his chair. "Lieutenant Hyuuga! If you don't do your work, Chief Ayanami is going to be angry!" Konatsu stated. "I'm sure Aya-tan will understand." Hyuuga smiled. "I'm confiscating your candy, if you don't do your work." Konatsu said. "Aw~ C'mon, it's just 2 days!" Hyuuga whined. "2 days is already a lot! Just finish these! It's only 3 sheets of paperwork!" Konatsu slammed down sheets of paper on to Hyuuga's desk. "But 3 sheets is a lot!" Hyuuga complained. Konatsu looked at Hyuuga, annoyed. "Fine, if Chief Ayanami comes after you, I'm not saving you." Konatsu walked back to his desk.

"Konatsu-kun~ Come here for a second." Hyuuga said. Konatsu looked at Hyuuga, annoyed, then reluctantly went over to Hyuuga. "What is it?" he asked. "Come here." Hyuuga commanded. Konatsu went and stood next to Hyuuga and asked, "What do you want?" Hyuuga smiled and pulled Konatsu down and kissed him. Konatsu was surprised by this action. "No office love during daytime~" a voice said. Konatsu quickly broke away to see Kuroyuri at the door. "Ah…uh…um… I-I-I…" Konatsu stuttered and blushed. Konatsu quickly returned to his desk and started working. "He's so cute." Hyuuga commented. "Don't tease him, Hyuuga." Kuroyuri said.

After Kuroyuri left, Hyuuga went over to Konatsu. "What now?" Konatsu didn't look up from his work. "Aw~ Come on, Konatsu, don't be mad!" Hyuuga teased. "I-I'm not mad, just…" Konatsu didn't continue. "Just what?" Hyuuga asked. "I don't know…" Konatsu looked at Hyuuga. Hyuuga smiled and kissed Konatsu again. "You're so beautiful, you know that?" Hyuuga said. Konatsu just shook his head. Hyuuga smiled, "Well, then. You're beautiful." Konatsu blushed.

"Hyuuga" a voice said, menacingly. Hyuuga looked at the door. "Aya-tan!" he greeted. "Chief Ayanami." Konatsu saluted. "Where's the paperwork I asked you to finish?" Ayanami asked, glaring. "On my desk." Hyuuga said. "Is it finished?" Ayanami asked. "Nope." Hyuuga smiled. Ayanami's hand went to his sword but then dropped. "Have it finished by 4 o'clock this afternoon." Ayanami left. "You really should start working on your paperwork." Konatsu said. Hyuuga sighed and went back to his desk.

**Konatsu's Diary:**

Lieutenant Hyuuga told me I was beautiful. I'm so happy. But it was so embarrassing to have Commander Kuroyuri see us…uh…kiss. As much as I was embarrassed, I enjoyed it. I got to go. Lieutenant Hyuuga still hasn't finished his paperwork.

"I'm beat." Hyuuga sat on Konatsu's bed. "Lieutenant, why are you in my room?" Konatsu asked. "Because I'm tired." Hyuuga replied. "Go back to your room, lieutenant**.**" Konatsu said. "It's Hyuuga. Not 'lieutenant', Konatsu" Hyuuga said. "…When I get out of the showers, you better be gone." Konatsu went in to the bathroom. After Konatsu left the room, Hyuuga smiled wickedly and snuck in to the bathroom.

Konatsu was humming a tune when Hyuuga entered the bathroom. Hyuuga quickly disrobed and joined Konatsu. He wrapped his arms around Konatsu's waist. "Wah! Hyu-Hyuuga!" Konatsu cried out in surprise. Hyuuga nibbled at Konatsu's ear lobe, "Let's have sex again." Hyuuga whispered. Konatsu shuddered. Hyuuga's hand pinched one of Konatsu's nipples. "Ahn~" Konatsu moaned. "I'll take that as consent." Hyuuga smiled.

"S-stop teasing me. Ah~" Konatsu said as Hyuuga stroked Konatsu's manhood. "Alright, alright." Hyuuga said. "Bend over, Konatsu" Hyuuga instructed, and Konatsu did as told. "It might hurt, Konatsu-kun." Konatsu nodded as Hyuuga penetrated him. Konatsu arched his back, "Ah~" he cried. "Damn, you're tight." Hyuuga muttered and started thrusting. Hyuuga kissed Konatsu's neck. "Go faster." Konatsu pleaded. Hyuuga sped up the pace. "Ah! Not…. There…" Konatsu panted. "Here?" Hyuuga hit the spot again. Konatsu cried out in pleasure. Hyuuga smiled and continuously hit the spot over and over again. "Hy-Hyuuga! I-I-I'm at m-my lim-limit" Konatsu said, out of breath. "Let's come together, Konatsu" Hyuuga whispered. Moments later, Konatsu and Hyuuga both came. They collapsed on to the bathroom floor. "Let's go to bed, Konatsu." Hyuuga said. "Mm~" Konatsu mumbled. Hyuuga carried Konatsu to bed and they both fell asleep. _'I feel like I'm forgetting something…Hmm…Whatever.'_ Hyuuga thought and then fell asleep. (a/n Yes Hyuuga, you forgot something. Your paperwork, dude. Ayanami is going to chase you down then kill you.)

THE END ^_^

Arianne: Well, that was that. I finally finished, and I added an unexpected lemon scene.

Hyuuga: I always thought you were a procrastinator.

Arianne: I was and still am.

Hyuuga: Then why did you finish this now?  
Arianne: Because someone encouraged to go on~ someone reviewed my work and I thought that since someone was waiting for me to finish.

Konatsu: Well, at least you finish your work.

Ayanami: Hyuuga, where is the paperwork I asked you to finish yesterday?

Hyuuga: On my desk.

Ayanami: * twitch * Not finished right?

Hyuuga: Yup.

Konatsu: I thought I reminded you to finish it!

Hyuuga: Oh~ so that was the thing I forgot to do before I fell asleep.

Ayanami: * unsheathes his sword *

Arianne: Uh-oh…Um~ real quickly. Please review. Thanks. And I don't own any of the 07-Ghost characters. Though I wish I did. Konatsu would be all mine.

Hyuuga: Konatsu's mine!

Konatsu: I'm no one's

Ayanami: * menacingly * Hyuuga

Arianne: Got to go. Bye! Thanks for reading! * runs *


End file.
